Warriors of old
by RichaCo
Summary: Link must find and unite several warriors from an ancient prophecy, or the embodiment of the evil of mankind will destroy the world. Rated for later...
1. Default Chapter

Okay, maybe I'm getting a little overboard with these fics of mine, bit this idea just popped up and I wanted to get it out before it disappeared. Please let me know what you think. It seems that people really like my 'Sit Girl!' idea. I already have thirty-seven reviews and I just put it up a few days ago! Well, enjoy this one.  
  
WARRIORS OF OLD  
  
Prologue  
  
Long ago in the land of Hyrule, before there was a king of evil, before there was a princess of destiny, before there was a hero of time, there were several warriors destined to combat an evil far superior to Gannondorf, In fact, it could probably make him quake in his boots.  
  
These warriors, sharing the spirits of the three goddesses themselves, stepped forward to oppose it, The were...  
  
The knight. Chivalrous and valiant, he leant his sword to the cause, He protected those who needed it, and drove back those who sought destruction of the kingdom.  
  
The monk. Possessing a strong sense of inner balance and super martial arts abilities, she was a front-line fighter and held to keep enemy forces down.  
  
The theif. Often thought of as a lowlife, his speed and stealth became invaluable to his comrades. Using these tactics, he stole several valuable items from his enemies.  
  
The lancer. A skilled fighter with spears and lances, she commanded a small army of dragons that easily cut through a majority of the evil's resistance. The ninja. Aperfect spy, he moved through enemy lines with ease, feeding info to his fellow warriors. He also protected others from the safety of the shadows.  
  
The samurai. One of the most hororable of the warriors, she relied on the cold steel of her katana. She also had the odd technique of using rupees as a weapon.  
  
The berserker. The most fearsome fighter of all of them, he weilded a giant mallet and sickle. He trusted only his barbarian instincts and cut through his foes like they were butter.  
  
The hunter. A friend to nature and an expert archer, she took down enemies from a distance and brought several animals from the forest to help her and others.  
  
The sorcerer. A magician who focused on enhancing his swords with special magic, allowing him to cast spells with the wave of a blade.  
  
The white mage. A powerful wizard who was well practiced in the art of healing and defensive magic. Although she herself did not fight, she played her part... and it was a large one.  
  
The black mage. An exact opposite of the white mage, he focused on offensive magic that raised hell for enemies.  
  
The time mage. A mystical mage with power over time. But, he carefully limited his spells to freezing or reversing small areas of space.  
  
The summoner. She had always had an afinity for monsters and showed it through her ability to summon ones she had befriended.  
  
The blue mage. He was an odd man who researched monsters and their ways, Through his research, he learned how to master their unique abilities and techniques.  
  
The red mage. An extremely skilled mage, able to use both black and white magic. She couldn't use the more advanced spells, but she possessed a larger variety of spells. The trainer. Raised among monsters at an early age, he developed the ability to train them and bring them over to his way of thinking.  
  
The chemist. A scientist by nature, she toiled endlessly with all kinds of chemicals, creating potions and poisons, medicines and antidotes.  
  
The geomancer. One with the elements, he had the ability to cotrol the earth's abilities themselves. Tornadoes, tsunamis, and earthquakes were only a few of the things that he controlled.  
  
The bard. A singer and songwriter, her songs had magic in their words and can sooth anyone or anything.  
  
And the mime. A master of mimicking, he was able to copy anyone and anything's attacks and techniques or bounce them back with invisible walls. He was very mysterious and did not talk at all.  
  
Ironically, these warriors fell when they defeated the evil as well. None of them were ever seen alive again... but their descendants who held their spirits within them, lived on and became the same as their ancestors. But, the evil that they defeated was still living on... in the heart and mind of mankind. It knew that it would return one day soon... and only the ones destined to reunite the warriors could stop it...  
  
!#$%&()!#$%&()  
  
Well, that is the best prologue I could come up with. Crappy, but it works, right? The actual chapters will be longer and will be more action packed than this, I promise. Just give it a chance! 


	2. The darkness cometh

1Yay, a new chapter for you all to read and laugh at me for writing. Thanks to the people who took their sweet time to push the little blue button in the corner and send me a review. You guys deserve lots of cookies and Sweedish fish!

Chapter 1: The darkness cometh...

Link sighed from his spot on the tree. He was looking out at the beautiful land of Hyrule and all its splendor. Now that Gannon and Majora were gone, things were quite... really quiet... too quiet. Thinking back, people should have expected something really bad was about to happen. But, they didn't. Sad, considering what had transpired so long ago.

Link jumped off the tree and landed on the ground. He surveyed the land once more before climbing onto his steed and riding off towards the castle.

------------

Zelda sighed. She didn't see why she was the one who had to organize all of the old lore and scrolls that were in the castle. It was so darn boring! Plus, she had to go and meet link in town in a little while. But she knew that no one would let her out unless she finished organizing the scrolls.

She picked up a few more of the ones that were strewn across the ground. She filed them where they needed to go and groaned. "Gods, I'm never gonna get out of here!" she complained.

There was a small sound behind her, as if something had just dropped. She turned around to see that one of the scrolls had dropped off the shelf and had unraveled itself across the ground.

She groaned and walked over, rolling the scroll up and placed it on the shelf. She turned around and started to walk around, but there was a similar sound. She turned around and the same scroll was unraveled on the floor again. She rolled it up again, a bit more agitated this time, and tried to stalk off, but once again, there was the same sound. She turned around and screamed at the scroll, "What is your problem?"

She walked up, a bit perplexed. She knew that every time she placed the scroll onto the shelf, it was set in a position where it would be unable to fall. Her curiosity was aroused, so she picked up the scroll and began to read the worn text.

'Let it be told, a legend in the making. Least we forget of the heroes who gave their lives to seal away the evil which was purging our lands. The seal will break... no doubt about that... when that time comes, this land shall fall into darkness as it was several years ago. The signs of the weakening seal shall be the coming of the desert king, the rise of a hero, the fall of an evil king, and the destruction of a mask. Once these come to pass... the seal will break... and the only hope for the future will be the hero who rose forth against the evil king and the descendants of the heroes. The knight, the thief, the monk, the blue mage, the black mage, the red mage, the white mage, the geomancer, the summoner, the sorcerer, the lancer, the bard, the berserker, the chemist, the hunter, the samaurai, the ninja, and the mime... united, they...'

The writing was too worn after that to make out anything else. Zelda paled a bit. Rolling up the scroll slowly, she decided to show this to Link at their meeting... this was definitly not good.

------------

Link stood by the archery range, awaiting Zelda. They had these meetings every so often to talk about what was happening inside and outside the castle. They had managed to convince themselves that it was just as good friends and nothing more.

Even though he tried to convince himself of this, Link couldn't help but feel much more for Zelda than a simple friend. He sighed and tapped his foot against the ground, waiting patiently for Zelda to appear as she always did. After a while, he smiled as he saw her coming towards him. During the meetings that he and Zelda had, she dressed in her Shiekan outfit to avoid drawing attention.

He waved at her and smiled. Zelda returned the smile and the wave. She walked up and gave him a small hug. Link blushed a bit, but returned it. "Hey Zelda. How have you been?"

Zelda giggled and pulled back a bit. "It's been pretty boring. I'm sorry that I wasn't here earlier. My father asked me to organize the entire scroll library... gods, it was so boring!"

Link chuckled. "It's alright. That does sound rather boring. You did get it done right? I wouldn't want you to shirk your duties as a princess because of me." He smirked a bit at the end part.

Zelda nodded. "Don't worry, I did get it done..." she then remembered the scroll she had found. "Link, while I was organizing the scrolls, I found something rather... disturbing."

Link tilted his head a bit. "What is it?" he asked.

Zelda handed him the scroll. Link unrolled it and read it, his face turning paler as he did. "My god... does it mean me?"

Zelda shrugged. "That would be my guess. You do fit all of the qualifications of the scroll."

Link sighed. "Darn... and here I was, hoping that I was finally done playing hero for one lifetime."

Zelda couldn't help but giggle at that. "Aw, Link, it can't be that bad. You know that the hero always gets the girl in the end, remember?"

Link smirked. "Well, I guess that it does have its perks. Now, where do we start?"

Zelda shrugged. "Well, the scroll says to find the descendants of the warriors."

Link looked at the sky. "But, I don't even know who the warriors were!"

Zelda smiled. "That is where I can help. There should be something on this in the castle library."

Link nodded. "Alright, let's get going!"

-----------

Meanwhile, a strange figure, shrouded in shadows looked at them through a small glowing bauble that it held in it's clawed hand. "Damn it... they have discovered the prophecy faster than I had hoped. It looks like I'll have to slow them down a bit. Come to me, shadow warriors!"

Several shadows around him warped and changed until they were the twisted likeness of humans. Each held their own weapon, all of them potentially lethal. The shadowed figure, which stood at a full ten feet tall, laughed and pointed to his looking glass like bauble. "Find these two... and kill them and anyone affiliated with them."

The shadows nodded obidiently. The disappeared and the figured turned back to the bauble. "And so it begins again..." He let out a cackle that could be heard ringing from the chamber and all through the secret castle he resided in.

!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()

You'd better like this! Gods, I love writing this stuff for you guys! Tell me that you love reading it and all my hard work will be worthwhile... well, almost. It would even be better if I could make a profit off of this, lol.


End file.
